mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Celio Baresi/Thoughts on Roleplay Rules
After a few arguments, discussions, and other various forms of communication. I came up with a few ideas of rules that we could enforce. Please have feedback, but do not be negative about it. Thanks. Once a Month Once a Month '''is a rule where a country can only invade another every month. Guidelines: *A Country can only invade one country per month. Examples: *Country A conquers Country B on March 21st. Country A has to wait until April 21st to attack again. Exceptions: *A Country can raid another that has declared war on them. Borders '''Borders '''is a rule where one nation has to border another in order to invade. If there is no '''direct connection, then the country can invade the other. However, if a country, and it's target both border the same body of water. The country can deploy naval forces and attack from the sea. Also, countries can claim bodies of water, as long as they have enough naval forces to guard it. Guidelines: *A Country has to border another in order to attack. *A Country has to sail through water at a delayed rate in order to reach the target. Examples: *Country A wants to attack Country C, but Country B is in between them. Countries A, B, and C are landlocked. Country A can either bribe or attack Country B, then attack Country C. *Country A (Germany) borders the North Sea. Country B (Norway) also borders the North Sea. Country A can send Naval Forces to attack Country B. *Country A owns the English Channel, Country B borders the English Channel. Country B sends enough naval forces and takes over the English Channel. The English Channel now belongs to Country B. Exceptions: *A Country can pass through another without conflict if, **They bribe them with money **They are allies **The other country grants them permission Territory Territory is a rule where countries can claim certain territories that do not belong to them. Another country can take this, but the country strikes a claim. Guidelines: *A Country can claim territory. *A Country can station military troops inside the territory. *It ranges on the production rate of colonies: **If Large (1500km^2+): 20 Days **If Medium (500km^2-999km^2): 15 Days **If Small (250km^2-(499km^2): 10 Days Examples: *Territory A is in North America. Country A (in Europe) puts a claim for it. Country A then starts preparing colonizers. Country A colonizes Territory A and adds it to their country. *Territory A is in North America. Country A (in Europe) puts a claim for it. Country A then starts preparing colonizers. Country B however has colonizers ready, and take Territory A. Country A cannot colonize Territory A anymore. Exceptions: *If a Country stations military units before colonizers, another country cannot colonize the area, unless both countries are at war. **However, if a country moves their military units out of the claimed area. They cannot move any military units back into the claimed area. Other countries now have the option to colonize it. **If a country have military units inside a territory when the colony is finished. The military units are stationed there permanently until the colony is taken over, starves to death, etc. **If a country moves in military units, then waits until 90% of the colony is finished. Then moves them out. The production is halted for 1/3 of the amount of time spent in constructing it. Allowing a chance for other countries to attack. Transportation Transportation '''is a rule where a country's forces can only walk so fast. This limits the expanse of empires. Guidelines: *It will take at least a few days to actually " conquer " territory. *Different vehicles or equipment can be used to speed this up. Examples: *Country A takes over Country B (500km^2). Country A's has 250 troops that each can conquer 1 km. Country A will have to wait two days in order to fully conquer the country. Colonies '''Colonies is a rule which limits the expanse of colonies. For starters, an entire colony must be 1,000km^2 at the least. One city must be built as the capital, cities will depend on the population. For every 200,000 people there must be at least a city to support them in the colony. For every 3 cities a fort must be erected to protect the area. For a Colony to become an official part of the nation however, 2 weeks must past after the founding of the first city, or the Colony must reach 3 cities (including Capital, excluding Forts). Guidelines: *Colonies are based on population *Forts must be built to defend the population *One city must be a capital *Colonies will be unofficial to a nation when they are founded for a brief amount of time. Examples: *Country A makes a Colony in Territory A and names it Colony A. Colony A has a capital, three cities, and a fort in construction. Colony A is now an official part of Country A. *Country A makes a Colony in Territory A and names it Colony A. Colony A is un-able to meet the requirements, and waits two weeks to become an official part of Country A. ~ More to be Edited ~ Category:Blog posts